Kakezan
Main Character Kakezan (Multiplication, 掛け算, Kakezan) is a unique shinobi hailing from the . Kakezan, is a master of ninjutsu on the molecular level, something very rare in the shinobi world. Having possessed Sakon and Ukon's kekkei genkai from birth, having been born in areas of heavy radiation turmoil from the Ten Tails tailed beast balls, he suffered a mutation that enhanced his capabilities, allowing him complete control over his body as well as the ability to transmute through molecules and structure (such as atoms and cells). Truly a shape-shifter, control of his molecular structure has allowed him to change his form at will, and put the transformation technique to shame. And with the use of chakra, extraordinary feats can be performed, especially with the Transformation technique added to his kekkei genkai and use of the yin-yang. A user of the Assimilate All Creation Technique as well, Kakezan can take on the properties of anything made of matter and even chakra through touch. And then access these forms through memory if needed at a later date. Kakezan's unique skill set has allowed him to sail above the ranks. As Zetsu begun to attack, Kakezan became a capable leader of the shinobi in the Frost. His efforts have helped allowed the country to remain a stronghold against the zetsu forces. After defeating a powerful Black Zetsu commander, he assimilated and absorbed his chakra, allowing him to take on Black Zetsu qualities similar to one in control of a Black Zetsu coating them. As well as gaining significant amounts of seven and zero tailed chakra, Kakezan proceeded to master his new skills and then join the Shinobi Union II as the Dragon Force came to enlist the Frost into the Union. Kakezan then became the Frost representative for the Allied Council. Background Mutation Born It was a dark day. Two lovers, drunk in love for each other, had failed to escape the Frost while it was evacuated. Now, they lay together, as the Ten-Tails awakened, and matured. This alone got them out of their trances, and packed up and leaving. And, it saved their lives, as in its rage, the god delivered a ball of destruction onto their land, catching their house in the following earthquake and shockwave from the original explosion. Narrowly escaping, the two foolish shinobi would manage to escape to safer land, away from the Ten-Tails fight completely. These two, would return to the Land in the aftermath of the war, to start recovery for the Frost. Working, the women amongst the lovers would find herself pregnant, and through the rebuilding process, the couple took pride in their soon to be born child. They had hope that he'd be a splendid ninja for Shimo, the Frost Village, and keep their home safe as it rebuilt and even afterward. A normal child, destined for greatness. Little did they know, this child would not be what they expected. Frost Shinobi Chūnin Exams in Iron Country Finding His Way Travelling the World, Mastering his Skills Return Fall of the Union Fighting Zetsu Personality }} Creativity and compassion. These are the two words that describe Kakezan the most. An imaginative soul, he is quick on the draw to create plans, or formulate a new construct for battle. His creative mind has no limits. Given just plain wood, and string, he can make spectacular things, out of his mere thought process. Being creative is second nature to him, as seen in his abilities. Out of tools, he can resort to his own body to produce his needs, with his shapeshifting. Paper and pen, brush and canvas, are his tools, literally and figuratively. He loves to write and draw, writing poems and stories for his own interest. Pictures he draws vary from the forest to underwater, to space. His mind is very vivid, coming up with a variety of things not natural for his usage, or for him to draw, or for him to write about. But his creativity goes beyond this, into his well found powers. His mind becomes his tool, and the world his canvas, his book. This literally makes his constructs that come from his various powers limitless, as his mind has no bounds. It never stops thinking ahead, and thinking about fresh new things. Kakezan is a kind man. Travelling the world, he does good deeds for those in need. A man of morals, he lives out his life the way he would want to be treated for the most part. Helping the poor out, or the needy. Responding to a request for help. Things Kakezan does on a regular basis. As long as he can help himself as well, he'll be eager to extend a helping hand. He may be out to save himself first, but if he can save more than one person, he will. He won't leave a person in distress, it goes against what he believes in. If he can help, he will. Kakezan cares for his well-being. Above all else, he tries to be happy and overall, be fine. His caring for others stems from this, as he enjoys it. Making others happy, does make him happy. Most of the time. But first, he tries to make sure he himself is completely fine, so he can help others the best he can. He wants to make sure, that he himself is happy, and okay. Eternal happiness is what he searches for. When he finds this happiness, he'll be complete, according to him. Kakezan is quiet, and not always very open. A man of few words mostly. He prefers to do what he needs to do, in the least amount of energy possible. if he needs to talk it out, he'll try to be as clear as he can. Kakezan is also very good at getting to the point, not usually one to beat around the bush. He does sometimes, but not often. Kakezan is usually quiet, observing the world. He takes it all in, for all its worth. He enjoys this as well, watching the world. It helps him focus, and keep his mind open. Kakezan likes to travel as well. For this very reason. He doesn't stay in one place too long usually, unless he's helping out. He likes to see the world, for all its worth. Kakezan will never give up on humanity or the world, as he has seen too much of it too. He believes they can truly be at peace. He always sees the good in people, or at least tries too. He tries to work out solutions with his creative and intelligent mind, for all things. However, when push comes to shove, he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. Like on a mission, he has usually accepted what he has to do, before taking the mission on. As in, if he's seen someone, or something has been killing, he would take it upon himself to kill it, helping others in the process. Also, Kakezan doesn't think he is better than anyone else. He doesn't look down on people, even those who he deems evil. He tries to just do what he needs to do. He never says, he won because he was the better man. He doesn't really believe that he himself, is greater than another. He just wants to contribute, to a greater cause, peace. Kakezan is very passive, in a sense that insults do not anger him. He will not take action just because he was called a few names. He doesn't like to be angry, or sad. It takes away from his pursuit of happiness. Kakezan just shrugs things off like that. He takes pride in that, knowing that words don't hurt him. Kakezan is one who attempts to better himself. He wants to become the best person he could be, given the world he lives in. Appearance Kakezan is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. His attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Heart like designs run down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Kakezan wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing a symbol etched into it. Over the top of all this, Kakezan sports a dark, high-collared cloak. Kakezan also carries an Umbrella around, along with some scrolls, but mainly his Fission Summoning Scroll. Abilities Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Black Zetsu Power It was a large scale battle. The Frost, given its small size was thought to be a very weak country. The higher ups of Zetsu became infuriated that it had yet to fall, so a general was deployed to finish them off with the forces. However with his leadership and help from Shimo shinobi, Kakezan was able to subdue the Zetsu general, absorbing and assimilating his chakra and traits. This gave Kakezan a number of new abilities. By assimilating a Zetsu, he became able to utilize the natural abilities of a Black Zetsu, the ones that all of them share. The power to coat, record events and more, Kakezan also gained the knowledge that the Zetsu's have amassed and remained connected to the communication system of the Zetsu. Having assimilated a Black Zetsu, Kakezan remained in full control of it, much like Obito did once he regained himself in the Fourth War. This also allowed for enhanced shape-shifting and a new form, as well as chakra from the Seven and Zero Tails. Event Recording, Tactics & Historical Knowledge One of the most important abilities Kakezan assimilated from the Zetsu clone is the ability to record events. Allowing him to document anything and give him a true photographic memory. He can examine any event has recorded whenever, allowing him to study them on and off the battlefield. Kakezan uses this to learn from and has used it to develop tactics to against the Zetsu. Kakezan also has access to the memories of the original Black Zetsu, and all the battle prowess he has accessed. Having fought for centuries and even alongside Kaguya and against Naruto and Sasuke themselves, Zetsu truly has a lot of knowledge. As well as many major battles in history, Kakezan has amassed a base of experience unable to be achieved by the normal person. Allowing him to see through nearly anything, as it has nearly has all been done before, unless invented by a user he has yet to face. Kakezan has also shown to have knowledge of certain battles Black Zetsu has waged during the Fifth War as well. This makes Kakezan truly dangerous as he has centuries of tactics and experience to draw upon. Standard BZ Power Ninshū and Will Materialisation Kakezan also possesses the ability to use will materialization and ninshū, even though the latter wasn't known to be in Zetsu's skillset. However due to being around ever since Hagoromo and Hamura took down Kaguya, he has amassed the knowledge of ancient arts, and this includes ninshū, the rare art that has thought to be lost in time. Jinchūriki Powers Kekkei Genkai Kakezan possesses complete control over himself in the literal sense. His anatomy falls under his expertise through the use of his kekkei genkai. His body is a canvas for his imagination. Through his kekkei genkai, with a single thought, Kakezan can alter anything about himself. He can shape-shift, change size, composition and more. He can transfigure himself into other elements or adapt himself to any conditions. From long arms and a body of fire to invisibility, immortality and teleportation, Kakezan can do it all. Having been born in the Land of Frost in the aftermath of the Ten-Tails attack, Kakezan was born "abnormal." His chakra off the charts, his kekkei genkai's potential had evolved into something never seen before. He could manipulate himself on the atomic level, allowing him to control anything about his body's molecules and cells. He can enhance them as well. Kakezan is able to adapt to any opponent or situation as need be through his bloodline mutation, which some have coined to the abilities of Jugo's Clan. Kakezan possesses the ability to regenerate, through his molecular and celluar ninjutsu. It comes easily enough to him, as he can create body parts on a whim. Recreating them is just as easy. Mortal wounds come with greater chakra cost of course, but Kakezan can survive anything short of complete obliteration, including decapitation. His body is defensively engineered through training to recover from any injury undertaken by it. Healing becomes second nature to Kakezan. Through his kekkei genkai and the Assimilation of All Creation Technique, Kakezan can transform himself into his surroundings or anything he has been around before such as mountains, blizzards and oceans. His body is not limited to body-like transformations, as he can become any element he encounters as well. Kakezan's abilities do not stop with himself. Through physical or chakra contact, he can control other atoms and molecules through his unique alchemy. He has coined the name of this unique ninjutsu style, Particle Ninjutsu. Intangibility & Invisibility Phasing, and becoming not visible. Two techniques that Kakezan can access, utilizing the molecules of his own body. Kakezan understands different ways to become intangible. When he implements his own technique, many call it Kamui, as it is the only thing they know of that can cause the effect of regular intangibility. But in actuality, it is totally different from the rare dōjutsu technique, which teleports body parts away to become intangible. Kakezan's intangibility comes from his molecules themselves. By vibrating them at very quick speeds, they actually get the capabilities of moving straight in between the spacing between of other molecules, effectively making him phaseable. This allows him to phase through solids, and avoid most attacks, even wind, and water. Unless made of pure chakra, or energy, like fire and lightning (however, since fire is a plasma, it is suspected he can dodge those as well). This lets Kakezan become powerful at dodging many attacks, or strikes, and against certain people it can be hard to hit him at all if he constantly employs this technique. He can also use this technique off and on, to confuse the opponent and land a hit. For example, he can phase through a person using a punch that he never reach meant to hit. He could then withdraw the hand, and hit them silently from behind. They wouldn't expect this to connect, as when he is intangible, he cannot touch or strike. A trade off for not being hit by solids. But it goes to show when he combines tangibility with intangibility in combat, he can become a unpredictable, calculating and powerful opponent. Also, by vibrating his molecules, he can turn invisible to the eyes, moving around at speeds not visible to the eye. Similar to the Transparent Escape Technique, he renders him clearly invisible, and much quicker on his feet. He'd faster than anything short of a jinchūriki, with his molecules oscillating at such quick speeds to become invisible. This allows him to attack quick and unseen, making him very useful in battle. Especially when the opponent doesn't expect an attack. With effective strikes, this can end the battle very quickly, unless the opponent is a dōjutsu or sensory master. It should be noted he can use the Transparent Escape Technique without his molecules as well, its just he doesn't move as fast with speeding up his molecules. Teleportation Kakezan, while manipulating his own molecules, can move them at very fast paces for enhanced speed. This speed, falls only short of a jinchūriki's speed, and is very good for enhanced taijutsu in combat. But this speed can also serve another purpose, teleportation. Using molecular oscillation, he can move his molecules at speeds that they become invisible. He then splits himself on a molecular level, until he is just molecules, travelling at such high speeds they aren't visible. He then can move another place, and reassemble. This process only takes two seconds, and is effective against powerful techniques, getting himself out of range in a flash. He can also weave this into combat, completely bewildering his opponent, by dismantling himself, reassembling, striking, and then teleporting away before they can react. Fission and Fusion ChixFissionTech.JPG|Kakezan using Fission. FusionTech.jpg|Kakezan using Fusion. Separation and unity, Parting (夬 guài) and Coupling (姤 gòu). Kakezan is a master of both Fission and Fusion of himself and other things. By changing his molecular structure, he can physically divide himself into two in an instant, allowing him to survive and even dodge would be fatal attacks, such as a slash with a sword. He could also use fission to escape the Shadow Imitation in an instant as well. He has used his powerful chakra control to lower the cost of this splitting almost down to zero, as it is at the point he can do it without a second thought, or without really focusing. He has taken fission to such a level where he can use it to escape bindings, even ones of chakra, by splitting in half, and then fusing the bound half into the one that has escaped. He can even perform the basic fission multiple times, from halves to eighths, dividing his chakra evenly between them. He has down this technique so much in training, so his chakra reserves can be decent, even when divided into eighths, turning into that of a Chūnin in eighths. When divided, his halves work together as one, as they are all one in a sense. This makes their coordination flawless in a sense, better than any regular team. They know exactly what each others limits are, as they are all exactly the same. This allows for techniques that couldn't be normally done except in extreme cooperation and coordination possible. When Kakezan splits into fourths for example, he can set up a dense barrier, only possible when four individuals, or copies in his case, unite their chakra and synchronize at high levels, which is capable of blocking anything less than a jinchūriki's or tailed beast's tailed beast ball. These fission copies are very capable of doing coordinated taijutsu strikes, or serving as multiple distractions for a final blow. These copies can use each other as stepping stones, or fight like coordinated partners, or even both, if there's enough of them. He can split into an unexpected number of fissions to surprise the opponent, maybe splitting into five by splitting into four first, and splitting one of these fourths into another half. Which would create uneven halves for the opponent to face. Because all of his fissions are him, they share the same mind in a way. Anything they learn, he learns once they fuse together again. This however, cannot be done if the other fission is killed in battle, or captured/sealed. This is very effective if he decides to scout with a fission eighth, or using these fissions to train himself, similar to Shadow Clones. He has also developed a technique to get the experience of a fission before their death, but it can only be activated if the fission has time to before dying. These fissions can also be summoned with a scroll, modified from the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll. Four (halves of him) can be stored in the scroll at a time, or sixteen fission clones with enough chakra for 1-2 techniques only, using the generic sealing technique to seal and unseal them. Fission Clones are a derived jutsu from basic fission, where he has mastered it to such a level, he has created clones from fission, making them only possible to be defeated by fatal strikes or attacks. Fission Clones are created by basic fission at will, but the difference is for each fission clone, Kakezan can decide how much chakra he wants in each one. A basic fission clone has enough chakra to use 1-2 techniques efficiently, though Kakezan can determine if he wants more chakra into this clone or not. With such little chakra from Kakezan, they are rather weak in capabilities, as they can only cast two jutsu and then resort to basic taijutsu before death, but they are excellent decoys, indistinguishable from Kazekan by his opponent's naked eye. Along with basic fissions, the real one cannot be shown among them based on sight. But unlike basic fission, sensory is effective, as they have less chakra then normal, to tell the difference between Kakezan and clones. However, this doesn't mean the opponent can stop Kakezan's clones, even if they can tell the difference. Kakezan, with his trained chakra reserves, can created up to 74 clones with a full set of chakra, spreading his chakra to thin that each clone can only cast one technique before having to resort to taijutsu. But this can be very effective in overwhelming the opponent. The number of clones he can create with this ultimate move reduces as he loses chakra during a battle though. With all this dividing, one might think that his cells met the hayflick limit long ago. In a sense, yes. But with his Body Molecule Manipulation generating new molecules for cells, he has fresh new ones always to divide. Kakezan, as said above, is a master of Fusion as well. He can unite with his halves to learn from them, or unite his fission clones to give them more chakra. With his touch, he can even combine other things together, and even himself to the ground, by reordering his molecules, or uniting the duplicates back again. The range for this is quite short, the closer the better. However, fusion can be done through the air, though it does require more chakra. He can also use fusion to save himself or his clones from deadly attacks, fusing them into another part of him in a safe place, usually close by to keep the chakra cost low for Fusion. Body Bukijutsu Particle Ninjutsu Assimilation One of the gems of his diverse fighting style, Kakezan is a master of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. With the technique, he can take on the properties of anything and mimic them, may it be solidified chakra, or substances in general, though the latter takes more time to do. This assimilation process, at first takes some time, as he has to analyze the structure of the substance usually in a hurry during battle, though it can be done leisurely. Once done, he can start to use his new powers flawlessly, crafting new techniques using them instantly; showing his unprecedented skill in this technique. This allowed him to assimilate Yoshida's Susanoo, and actually become somewhat of a Susanoo himself. He was then able to use his new assimilation powers right after. He is also able to manipulate his assimilation forms for all they're worth. He has also used this technique on the same Uchiha, as a medium to help him enter Sage Mode, by absorbing natural energy, and using the Sage's help to mediate it.Rematch: The Big Eight vs Ryun Uchiha His true talent in assimilation is that it serves as a medium for him to analyze the structure of substances, and use those substances in his molecular, and somewhat atomic alchemy. This also means with every new thing he assimilates, he remembers their structure, and is able to re-transform into things he has assimilated before, without them even being around. This in theory, could help him re-enter Sage Mode, and help him become a Sage himself. This is basically where all his substances of his Body Molecule Manipulation come from, except the ones he has studies scientifically in his various labs. But from remembering what he has assimilated, he can shape-shift into them via the linked technique (by reforming the structure of the substance, and matching that with his own body), or use them in his alchemy at a later date. The things he has assimilated can be transferred to his clones as well. It has been shown that he and his clone can try to assimilate different things, at the same time, allowing for them to become two different assimilations capable of working together. Also, this assimilation could also extend to the powers of animals, and even mythical ones, if Kakezan applied it to them. But however for the latter, it would most likely be a one time only thing, because Kakezan seems to note that memorizing the structure of mythic animals is too hard to be practical in battle at least. Even so, just like with substances, Kakezan can transform into animals he assimilates at a later date, though this hasn't been seen as it really isn't his specialty. Showing the power to assimilate solid chakra itself, it it theorized he could assimilate the chakra of Tailed Beasts as well, to achieve something much like his Seven-Tailed and zero tailed chakra powers. Molecular Alchemy & Pseudo-Telekinesis Kakezan, with his power to manipulate molecules through his ninjutsu, can transmute certain things in life and transform them into others. This in itself is alchemy. He does this by altering the structure of certain things he knows the structure of and then breaks it down. From there he reforms it into what he wants, or distorts the current substance into a new shape. This is the basis of his molecular alchemy. His pseudo telekinesis however, isn't even telekinesis at all. It does look like it however, when Kakezan performs it. With substances he recognizes, he can pull their molecules towards him using his chakra, or fling them at an opponent. This in itself looks like telekinesis, but it is really molecular powers taken to a new level. It also allows him to distort its shape, into something of the situation. He could take a camp fire, and manipulate it into a wall of fire, and then into a fireball he could shot back at an opponent for example. As fire is one of the structures he knows of. *''Recognition (承認, Shounin): Knowledge. What is required before transfiguring can be done. At least for Kakezan. He must know the structure of what he is changing, what is its very form. He must understand it, exactly what it is. This requires study, as it takes sometime to understand a new substance. While he can learn more, the different substances he understands are fire, steel, his own body, water, ice, air, earth, plants and wood. These are the things he can send his chakra through, and dismantle, because he knows how they are. These are also the things, he can perform telekinesis with. It should be noted, that Kakezan can learn more substances structures, by running his chakra through it, though it takes some minutes, and is usually done during a battle. Such as the substance of sand, which he learned in a battle, with a sand using snake, and a dangerous gas he plans to study.Desert Dangers *Disruption (破壊, Hakai): Sending his chakra through to alter, or break the bonds between molecules. This is done by touch, or physically sending his chakra throughout the air. His chakra eats away at molecular bonding, if he wants to destroy it. Or it acts as something to eat away at the bonds and repair them at the same time, to alter them, or change the bonds completely, in order to start the reconstruction phase. The way he changes the properties of his chakra, are using different ratios of yin and yang chakra together, to get the chakra to disrupt the bonds of molecules, so he can begin reforming them. *Reconstruction (再建, Saiken): *Merging Objects: Elemental Transmutation As he reconstructs the molecules into the molecules of the thing he wants, he can achieve an assortment of natural elements, including the ones listed above of what he can transmute. He can also achieve the elements below, as in-between versions of some his elements, such as fire and ice, or the extremes of those elements as well, such as explosions, and frost. The variation between these in-between elements, usually for the ones between ice and fire, is how fast he decides to vibrate, or move molecules to achieve what he wants. This is Kakezan's replacement for a nature transformation. :*'Storms:' Using his understanding of a storm system, Kakezan can also recreate one on the field of battle. This does take time, however, but can be done, using his mastery of molecular ninjutsu, especially in the air. ::By spreading a lot chakra throughout the air, into the atmosphere, he can utilize the heavily concentrate chakra in the air, to craft a storm, of some magnitude- the amount of chakra used determines the range of the storm. With a small storm not taking up as much chakra, but a long-range one, taking almost half of his chakra reserves, if he isn't careful. ::As he rewrites the molecular structure of the sky, he can choose where the storm will be located, and how long it'll stay. Usually, it can stay for a few minutes, small or not, before the artificial structure of a storm dissipates. ::This storm packs a lot of power though. When it is formed, Kakezan can command it to rain, and lightning strike as he wishes. Gusts of wind can be formed a varying intensities as well. This can allow Kakezan to drastically change a battefield, however, it takes time for the chakra to spread, and for him to actually rewrite the structures of molecules to do so. Taijutsu *'Tailed-Beast Chakra Shroud:' Chakra Control and Reserves Sensory Perception Synopsis Prelude to the Storm Arc Catching Fire Stories This is all the Fan Fictional things that Kakezan appears in. *'Rematch: The Big Eight vs Ryun Uchiha:' One of the new ''Big Eight, Kakezan fights the legendary Ryun Uchiha among others, to help save the world. In this timeline, it seems something has been done to make Kakezan more radical in his beliefs to help the world. This is also where he enters Sage Mode, and his Pseudo-Susanoo form. Trivia/Credits *His appearance and some of his techniques pictures come from Jellal Fernandes of Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors of Fairy Tail Wikia. And some of the other pictures come from Fairy Tail as well. Please note that Kakezan's appearance is Jellal's; credit to the authors of the Fairy Tail wikia for writing it really. References Category:Land of Frost Resident Category:Approved Technique Category:Male Category:Characters